


Secondary School of the Eastern Seaboard - AKA SuperSchool

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The DC superkids are now all going to meet in one place - High School.Cue the bullies, stress, teasing and maybe a hint of love?





	Secondary School of the Eastern Seaboard - AKA SuperSchool

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ - 
> 
> For these purposes, Jon is 11 (Sixth grade), Raven and Damian are 14(Freshmen), and Kon and Tim are 17(seniors).

Damian was not happy. Not. At. All.

For once, Tim agreed with him.

"C'mon guys, it could be fun!".

Both Tim and Damian were glaring at Dick.

Dick just shook his head and climbed into the batmobile. The boys followed.

The entire ride was a silence, with different thoughts going through the boys heads.

Tim was confused. He was a senior, and he had above Ds in all of his classes. Why transfer now?

Damian was mad. More than mad. He was far above these heathens, and Father was making him go to school with them. To. School.

On the Gotham City records, they were transferring to the Secondary School of the Eastern Seaboard. In reality, they were transferring to 'SuperSchool' a school where you had to have super powers to get in.

There were 200 students, from all around the world who traveled by portals made by one of the teachers. It went from six to twelfth grade, and may or may not have gotten some very generous funding from Mr. Wayne.

They pulled past the holograpic entrance, and into the school.

Tim and Damian were not impressed.

It looked like a cheerier version of Gotham High.

Before they were truly aware of what happened, Dick shoved them out of the car with their back packs and drove off with a quick 'love you, bye".

"Traitor."

The boys turned and walked into the cafeteria. It was massive, and everywhere you looked, there was keplar and spandex and all sorts of other super costumes. Tim and Damian were lost. Well, they were lost. Until..

"Damian!" 

All at once, eighty pounds of puppy dog energy found itself being hurtled at the freshman. Jon. Damain, with an exaggeration of a sigh and an eye roll, returned Jon's gesture. 

From behind the human incarnation of a golden retriever came Conner.

"Hey, dude. Didn't realize you went here."

"Didn't till today."

Suddenly, a loud bell rung and everyone parted ways. 

Jon looked at Damian with sad eyes and said "Meet me right here for lunch okay?" 

Damian clicked his tongue and nodded before heading off to the science hallway. Kon and Tim, talking the whole way, went to the elective hallway for pe. Jon headed for the English hallway, meeting up with one of his other friends along the way.

Damian walked into Earth Sciences, past the teacher who was floating a few inches above the ground. 

Then he saw her. Her inky black hair, perfect complexion, and shy smile. Raven.

He acted unconcerned, but sat down beside her with the whole "I'm better than you" act on.

Meanwhile, Raven was stealing glances at him, wondering how he could just come and make her fall to pieces like that.

All in all, the girl behind them, whose power was to see emotions above people's heads, had a lot of fun looking at the embarrassment , love and happiness radiating off of both of them.

Tim and Kon were playing dodgeball in gym, and by the end of class, everyone was just jumping out of their way. Even the ones with hhyperreflexes

Jon didn't have such a great 1st period. M'negea, a superhero from Hawaii, wouldn't leave him alone. He went on and on and on about how Jon was not nearly as muscular as his brother, and must've missed out on that Gene. By the end, Jon just wanted to punch him, but also was wrapping his cape around himself and was wondering if he was right.

By the time lunch rolled around, Jon's super metabolism had him sooo hungry, and what was taking Damian so long? All the tables were taken by now. 

Damian came up from behind him and said 

"Where are we supposed to eat?" 

Jon smiled, realizing D thought they would have to eat on the floor, and took him outside to the courtyard.

Feeling a vibration from his phone, Jon looked down. 

"I wouldn't eat that whole sandwich. You're chubby enough as it is." 

How did he even get this number? Jon frowned, before he realized Damian was reading his phone.

Jon jumped up, ready to stop him, before being in total shock.

Where did he even KEEP the second sword?

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly just read/watch stuff about the batfam, so please let me know if there are any characters you would like to see added. Maybe link a comic or fic that portrays them well too? Thanks.


End file.
